Escape
by Arasagi
Summary: HBP Spoilers! Harry and the others go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Draco is there also, but something is different...Harry learns some new secrets about his parents past, and who are these strangers that seem to know Draco?yaoi,warnings inside
1. The Train Ride

**Title: **Escape

**Author: **ichie-chan

**Summary: **HBP Spoilers! Harry and the others go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Draco is there also, but something is different...Harry learns some new secrets about his parents past, and who are these strangers that seem to know Draco? AU

**Warnings: **Yaoi, M/M, M/M/F, Mpreg, M/F, OMCs

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Julio/Arasagi, Andrew/Antonio, Andrew/Antonio/Arasagi, Saiki/Tanaka (All characters in front are dominates)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all of it's charcters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, but not my first fanfic, I have written other stories on another name. I hope you guys enjoy this because I have worked really hard on it!

**Chapter 1**

The Train Ride

Harry was sitting in a compartment alone on The Hogwarts Express, without Hermione and Ron, who were both doing their prefect duties on the train. It was his and his friends seventh year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This year would be quite different from his previous years, because the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was now dead. Bury under the grounds of Hogwarts, where he wanted to be when he dies.

Harry now had yet _another _feeling of guilt for someone's death. First Cedric, then Sirius, now Dumbledore. Of course he knew it wasn't_ entirely _his fault for both Cedric's and Sirius' deaths, but for Dumbledore...

He was _there _watching the old man struggle with the effects of the potion in the cave and when they were on top of the Astronomy Tower... Then Malfoy came.

This memory confused and disturbed Harry, after he finally let himself think it over. Malfoy did not seem to be able to kill Dumbledore; like as if he was stalling himself. Harry didn't noticed this at the time, for he was angry at being trapped by Malfoy, of all people.It was his fault though, for Dumbledore's death. He was there, frozen to the spot because of the old man and under his invisibility cloak.

Voices outside of his compartment, stirred Harry out of his thoughts from last year.

"You're so worthless! Couldn't even do_ His _simple task of killing the old coot!"

The voice sounded like Pansy Parkinson.

"You are so pathetic! You are almost like Potter! No. You are even beneath the bloody Gryffindor!"

Harry's compartment door slammed open and robes of black, silver, and green fell on the floor. The sliding door shut with another slam and the several footsteps that walked away, informed Harry that the group with Parkinson had left.

Harry kneeled on the floor and turned the body over. What he saw made him gasp in surprise and shock.

Malfoy was laying there, unconscious, but still breathing. His natural pale skin, was now transparent. His cheekbones were showing and there was black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Malfoy's blonde hair, that was usually slicked back, was all over his face and did not had it's usual glow. Harry could even tell that the boy was much skinnier than before; this was confirmed when he picked Malfoy up in his arms and placed him on the bench on the other side of the compartment.

After a while of just looking at the blonde, the door opened once again that afternoon and his two best friends enter.

"Hi, Harry-" Hermione looked over to Malfoy in shock.

"What's Malfoy doing here!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry pulled them into the compartment completely and shut the sliding door. He sat down inbetween Ron and Hermione and recalled all the events that just happened.

"But why would they treat him that way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe it! His father is V-Voldemort's righthand man!" Ron was in disblief.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to his red-headed friend. He was paying attention to the Slytherin, that was shaking violently, ever since they started talking about Voldemort. He got up, took off his cloak and wrapped Malfoy up.

"Harry?" Ron was wondering what his best friend was doing.

"He's shaking, and he won't stop!"

The Golden Trio felt the Hogwarts Express make a complet stop and heard the students get out of the train. Harry picked up Malfoy bridal style and got off the train, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione yelled over Hagrid's yells for the first years that had came.

Harry ignored her; he felt a pull in his body telling him that he had to help Malfoy. He had to protect him...

Harry went into a carriage, not even bothering to wait for his friends, who had gotten in with him. The thestrals started moving on the path towards the castle that gleam a golden glow in the moonlight. It stilled remained the same, even after Dumbledore had died.

The ride was very quiet, besides the whimpers that were coming from Malfoy. The feeling inside of Harry was still telling him to protect the pale boy, until they reached the castle and maybe still after. He didn't know why he had this feeling, because he had hated the boy ever since they met in Madame Malkin's Robe Shop, and even more since last year. So why was he feeling this way?

The carriage stopped and Harry jumped off carrying Malfoy in his arms. He didn't care if anyone he knew saw him (which wasn't that likely), he just needed to help Malfoy, who was still shaking violently and was almost shaking Harry himself. Harry ran past the doors that lead you into the castle and made his way towards the Hospital Wing.

"Harry! Wait up, mate! It's just ferret face!" Ron and Hermione were still pursuing him and were out of breath as they tried to catch up to their fast friend.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron said inbetween breaths.

"I don't know, but I think we should go to the Great Hall. We're going to be late!" Hermione pulled the red-head away from the stairs and towards the Great Hall.

Harry continued to run up the steps, but by not paying attention, he bumped into someone. Straightning himself, he made sure that he didn't drop Malfoy, before looking to see who he had crashed into.

When the dark haired wizard lifted his head, he notice that he had bumped into Professor, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall, who was walking towards the feast.

"Mr. Potter! Never in my life has a student crashed into me. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm sorry Professor-"

"Headmistress," corrected McGonagall.

"Headmistress. It's Malfoy, he won't stop shaking!" Harry showed her the Slytherin in his arms.

"Oh my! We must hurry!" Harry and McGonagall hurried along to the Hospital Wing.

When they got there, Madame Pomfrey stopped whatever she was doing and looked at the both them. Acting like the professional that she was, she told Harry to put Malfoy on the bed that was near him.

"School has just started and already students are coming into my care!"

"Expect that with these dark times," McGonagall said. "I must go, Poppy."

"All right, Minerva. You go on ahead."

"Mr. Potter, I want you to stay here, just in case. I'll tell the house elves to bring you whatever they are serving at the feast," and off the headmistress went.

"Now tell me what happen," Madame Pomfrey said while she turned to Malfoy and started mending him.

"Well, he was pushed into my compartment and fell onto the floor. I turned him around and noticed that he didn't looked well. I laid him on the bench on the other side of where I was sitting, but it wasn't until later that he started shaking like that," Harry recalled everything in a nutshell.

"Well, I've taken care of his external bruising, but they won't go away until much later in his life, but internally..." Madame pomfrey muttered to herself, but Harry still heard her.

"What do you mean internally?"

"That is something that I can not tell you."

'Pop!'

Both occupants (that was still conscious) turned to look at a few house elves with some dishes for Harry to eat.

'Pop!'

They dissapeared after they placed the trays on top of a empty bed near them.

"Go on and eat! And make sure you keep an eye on him," Madame Pomfrey said referring to Malfoy and dissapeared just like the house elves.

Harry grabbed a stool and sat down, eating some turkey. It wasn't until a couple minutes had passed, that Malfoy started stirring in his bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing," Harry informed. He moved forward, towards the where Malfoy was trying to sit up and shoved the tray of food onto the bed, in front of Malfoy.

"Want some?"

The Slytherin Prince looked at Harry and then at the food. After that he looked around at anything that wasn't Harry. Then he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Silver eyes met with emerald and Harry blushed. He looked down at the food and his lap. Why did he feel nervous when Malfoy looked at him like that? '_Those eyes...they feel like they're looking right through me...like into my soul..._'

"Potter?"

Harry looked up back at the boy, who was raising one elegant eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"I-I... You fell into my c-compartment on the train and you p-past out a-and I b-brought you here. Madame Pomfrey f-fixed your wounds..." Harry felt very hot and knew that he was blushing madly.

"M-my wounds?" Malfoy's eyes were a little wide. He then looked at the tray of food and picked up a piece of biscuits.

"Malfoy?" Harry watched the boy look up to him.

"How did you get your wounds?"

"It's none of your business, Potter!" Malfoy sneered at him. He turned around and faced the other way.

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey came back in and checked over Malfoy once again. She turned to Harry and told him that he could go.

Harry got up and walked away from the Hospital Wing, leaving Malfoy. Coming down the stairs, he ran across Ron and Hermione, that were going up to visit him.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Madame Pomfrey helped Malfoy and he woke up."

"Why were you helping the ferret?"

"I don't know...I just felt like I had to help him..."

"Are you sure that you are all right, mate?" Ron placed the back of his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry slapped his hand away and gave his best friends a hard stare.

"I'm not sick!" Harry took a deep breath. He shouldn't get angry at his friends, they were just trying to help and were acting like all good friends do. He didn't want to lose his temper for nothing.

"What's the password?" During their conversation, they were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower and to The Fat Lady portrait, who was staring down at them to say the password.

"It's _Pig Latin_," Hermione said. The Fat Lady nod her head and swinged the portrait open. The three friends walked into the cozy and warm Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Harry passed everyone in the room. Laying himself in his bed and he looked at the luggage in the room that was spread out. The only ones he saw were Ron's, Neville's, and Seamus', along with his. He was amazed that Neville's grandmother would let him come here, even with D- the headmaster gone. He guesssed that she was trying to make him more brave like his parents and still probably thought that Hogwarts was still a safe place. He sighed.

"This is going to be one hell of a year, I just know it," with that he fell into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review and tell me how you feel!


	2. The Strangers

**Title: **Escape

**Author: **ichie-chan

**Summary: **HBP Spoilers! Harry and the others go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Draco is there also, but something is different...Harry learns some new secrets about his parents past, and who are these strangers that seem to know Draco? AU

**Warnings:**Yaoi, M/M, M/M/F, Mpreg, M/F, OMCs

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Julio/Arasagi, Andrew/Antonio, Andrew/Antonio/Arasagi, Saiki/Tanaka (All characters in front are dominates)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all of it's charcters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Author's Note: **there isn't much to say besides that i wished people reviewed...i know some of you guys are reading...

**Chapter 2 **

The Strangers

Draco was in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast in peace without much annoyance. He had eggs and bacon on his plate along with a cup of orange juice on the side. There wasn't much of the food and Draco wasn't really hungry.

He was carefully watching The Boy Wonder. Carefully, meaning without anyone noticing that he was actually staring at the boy. He was still confused on why Potter helped him. After all these years of him taunting and making fun of his friends and then last year...He didn't want to dwell on that thought for long..._'Just imagine the look on Potter's face when he finds out that I tried to kill Dumbledore...and failed...'_

Painful memories of that day after they had fled from the castle, filled his mind. He dropped his cup of orange juice as he was lifting it up to drink. As the glass splattered everywhere, he stood there in shock. Those memories still filling his mind.

"Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco heard Blaise voice; his only true friend in his house. He looked up to see the black boy looking down at his plate that was full of food. The black boy lifted his fork and ate a slice of buttered biscuits._'Of course. He can not show kindness to me, because I failed the Dark Lord.' _

"I'm all right, just dropped my juice," Draco whispered back to him. He barely moved his mouth, not wanting Blaise to get in trouble by everyone in the Slytherin. He also did that so no one would think that he was talking to himself. He was, of course, sitting at the end of the table with no one around him.

Blaise nodded his head in acknowledgement and continue eating his breakfast. The doors to the Great Hall at that moment, burst opened and everyone turned their heads to look at the three figures in the middle of the doorway.

The one in the middle was a female and looked to be in her late teens. She had lightish tan creamy color skin and two french braids were in her black hair, that had a streak of silver/white in it. She was wearing a black tank top and tight black leatherpants that fitted her figure, that was covered with a long black trench coat. A smirk was playing on her lips, as she turned her head from side to side, making her dangling earrings, that were crosses, jingle, and so were the silver rosarys around neck.

"I thought this place was going to be full?" she turned to the young man on her right that was a couple of inches taller than her, reaching about 5'8, while the girl was 5'3. He was wearing a black Green Day shirt with the American Idiot logo on it. Along with that, he was wearing some low baggy jeansand Vans skating shoes. His short goldish brown hair was spiked up and his hazel eyes held mischeif in them; he raised one doublepierce eyebrown.

"Whatcha' talkin' abou'! This place is pack!" his accent and the way he was talking, clearly stated that he was American.

"No. It's not quite," a semi-deep and quiet voice, filled with a spanish accent said. It belonged to the young man on the girl's left. He had tan color skin and deep brown eyes, that were covered by his shoulder length black hair, his bangs were in the way. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blackcargo shorts with some black and white high-tops Converses. One hand ran through his hair, showing off his multiple pierced ear and painted black nails.

"Stop showing off, Antonio," the girl said. Her gaze fell on the Slytherin table has she talked.

"Draco!"

She ran towards him, her cloak billowing behind her. When she reached the table, she hugged the pale and embarrassed boy, who was trying not to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. He had to keep his facade on.

"He can't breath, Arasagi," the American said. He was walking towards the two with Antonio following behind.

"Shut up, Andrew!" Arasagi let go of Draco and she looked into his silver grey eyes.

Draco looked back into her eyes. He just loved them. They were so unique and so rare, he had never seen anyone with eyes like hers. The right one was blue and the left was gold amber.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. He knew that everyone in the Great Hall was watching him, (besides maybe the professors) and were wondering how he knew these strangers. He didn't care. These were his _true _friends...his saviors...his escape...

"That my friend, is a surprise!" Arasagi smiled. She along with Antonio and Andrew, sat down next to Draco. Andrew and Antonio on one side, while Draco and Arasagi on the other. Once everyone was seated, you heard the whole Great Hall fill with murmurs and suspiscions. The four of themat the Slytherin table did not give a damn and could care less what anybody was saying about them. Especially Draco; as long as his friends were here, he could care less what rumors were going to spread about him and his friends.

Harry was watching the four interact at the Slytherin table. He had been watching Malfoy all morning, as a matter of fact. Now that these strangers were here, Malfoy didn't seem to be lonely or unhappy. He had saw when Malfoy dropped his cup and broke it. He wondered why the pale boy let the cup slip and was so clumsy? Harry was quite surprise now of all the times in his life, that he just noticed that he could see Malfoy's feelings (which was weird) and that all these years, Malfoy had been wearing a mask. This he noticed when the strangers came and how those silver eyes lighten up and he knew that the Slytherin was itching to smile.

"I wonder who they are?" Hermione's head was turned around. "And howthat they know Malfoy?"

"Who cares!" Ron nudged Harry on the side. "But I would sure like to get to know that girl a little bit better," the red head said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione turned her head around back to glare at said person. Ron lowered himself, trying to hide away from the witch's glare.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

Harry looked back over to where Malfoy was, a smile on his face from his friends antics. He knew that they both liked each other and also knew that they knew that they liked each other._'Woah, didthat evenmade sense?' _Looking at the Slytherin table, he noticed that the four friends were laughing. Malfoy even had a smile! Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them weird.

_'He looks nice when he smiles...Oh! Bad thoughts! I don't even like himthat way! Heck, I don't even like guys! Do I?' _Harry was struggling with his inner self, when Arasagi came up to him with a smile. Silence filled the hall once again, as everyone watched what was going to happen next. One thing went through their minds: Did these strangers know Harry Potter, too? Well, of course, everybody knew him, but did they _knew_ himlike Ron and Hermione?

"Hi! I'm Arasagi," she held out her hand and Harry took it.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry was surprise that this girl wasn't looking at his forehead and didn't know who he was.

"Thought so..."

Harry let out a sigh. He knew it couldn't be true that someone didn't know him...

"...Draco's told me a lot about you. He really hates your guts," Arasagi smirked, but there was a playfulness in her eyes. Harry was amazed that Draco Malfoy was the one that told her about him and that was only the way she knew about him, but he was distracted by her eyes. He noticed that the rightone was blue and the other was gold amber. Both had a glint in them that reminded Harry too much of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise again after the two had conversed. This Arasagi didn't know _The _Harry Potter? Savior of the Wizarding World? Boy-Who-Lived? Guy that was going to kill You-Know-Who! Did she even know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name? All this was said, but everyone quieted down when the Headmistress stood up from her chair.

"I would like to introduce you to our newest staff member, that we couldn't present the day before, for certain reasons," she turned around and looked at the man that had stood next to her.

"I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Irawa."

A applause rang out in the hall, politely, for the man who had bowed. He was wearing muggle clothing like the three strangers that had came in this morning. His skin was a bronze color, much like Harry's, but much darker. His black hair was pulled into a high ponytail that reached inbetween his shoulder blades. His eyes were gold amber.

"Now, everyone go to your classes!"

At these words, everyone stood and got up from their seats, filing out of the Great Hall. The newest member of the Hogwarts staff walkedtowards the three strangers.

"You three made quite a entrance," the professor smiled.

"You should go and do your work, father," Arasagi smiled and hugged her father. Her earrings and necklaces, jingling as she moved herself.

"Yeah! No slacking on the job, mister!" Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. Antonio standing beside him, smiling.

"I'm going, mother," the Irawa taunted. Arasagi pushing him out of the hall and into the hallway. They soon followed the man's example, but went to walk around. Getting use to the place and figuring out where everything is, was going to take a long time. Why not start now?

Draco was almost bouncing out of his seat, but not literally. The excitement that he was feeling from seeing Irawa and hearing that he was going to become the DADA teacher made feel like a kid that had just open his Christmas present early. Without all the guiltiness of opening his presents early without his parents knowing.

The happy Slytherin was sitting in the front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where he normally didn't sat, but this was a special occascion. Everyone was filing into the classroom, chatting loudly and wondering to each other how this teacher was going to act na dhow long he would stay, but it really didn't matter to them because they were graduating Hogwarts soon. He could hear Potter and his friends were also talking about the new professor.

"I wonder how the new DADA teacher is andif he's any good?" asked the mudblood. Expect Granger to ask something like that.

"Who cares! As long as he doesn't favor Slytherins, then I'm okay," the weasel said.

"He looked cool," Potter sat down in the back with the mudblood and weasel.

_'You have no idea, Potter,' _Draco placed on his trademark Malfoy smirk and turned his attention towards the front of the room, where Professor Irawa was waiting for everyone to settle down. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt and denim jeans. His hair was still in a high ponytail.

"Hello! As you know, I'm your new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher. If you didn't, well, now you know," he said the last part in a deep voice, making everyone laugh, besides the Slytherins, while Draco chuckled.

"I need everyone to be quiet as I learn your names. Sorry, but I've been teaching muggles for some time, hence my lack of robes," he went down everyone's name, acting the same way Arasagi did when he reached _Potter, Harry_. The only name he reacted to was Draco's.

"Well, well, well," Irawa said; sounding like Snape in their first year to Potter. "If it isn't young Mr. Malfoy," he smirked.

"Hello, Saiki," Draco smiled...he actually smiled! Again! This shocked the class even more.

"Hey! It's **Mr. Irawa **to you, buddy," Saiki smiled and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Don't touch the hair!" Draco smoothed out his hair over his face. The way he had it.

"Saiki? Who is it?"

Everyone who had the strength to pull their eyes away from the scene in front of them, looked into the stairway in the back of the room, that led to the professor's quarters and office. A fair skin man was standing there with long silver hair that reached his waist and blue eyes. He was also wearing muggle clothing: a silver long sleeved button up shirt and snug fitt denim jeans. All the girls in the room gasped in his beauty. For beautiful he was.

"Look it's Draco Malfoy!" Saiki yelled out to the manatthe top of thestairs.

"Really!" the man ran down the stairs and set himself on top of Draco's desk. Draco pushed his chair back, knowing this man quite well and knew how much enthusiasm the man held in. It was scary when he let all out._'Kinda like Arasagi...'_

"Long time no see, Draco!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored of Japan," the man's eyes were glinting with mischief.

"I'm sure you did, Tanaka," sarcasm was evident in Draco's voice, but both men knew that they were joking around with each other.

"Excuse me, but you are interrupting my class," Saiki pulled Tanaka off the desk and pushed the beautiful man up the stairs and out of the room.

"Now! Where were we?"

Dinner in the Great Hall was very noisy. More lounder than normal. This was all because ofthe excitement of the new professor, (who was eating his food in the peace of his office). Although no one was talking more about their class with him than the Gryffindors and the Slytherins of seventh year. Especiallythe scenewith Malfoy during class.

"Did you see that guy with thesilver hair?" Lavender Brown asked. "He was gorgeous!"

"I know right?" Parvati Pavil agreed.

"I wonder how Malfoy knows all these strangers that just popped up all of the sudden?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry, ignoring the conversation near her, but not after acknowledging in her mind that the man named Tanaka was quite the handsome man. She was watching Malfoy, who was eating once again with Arasagi, Antonio, and Andrew.

"He even smiled!" Ron exclaimed. He was one of those that were shocked that Malfoy could smile.

Harry looked at Malfoy from across the table. Malfoy was sitting towards him and he could see that the boy was obiviously enjoying a good laugh. The Gryffindor's stomached knotted. The way those silver eyes were dancing in the light...

"Harry!"

Harry looked back to his friends. Hermione was looking annoyed, while Ron was staring at something behind him, mash potatoes falling from his fork in front of him.

"What?"

Hermione pointed to his side. Harry looked at the person behind and beside him. It was Arasagi.

" Hey Harry, Here," she handed him a note.

"Um..." Harry looked up, but only to see the back of the girl, as she walked towards Draco andhis friends.

"What was all that about, mate?" Ronasked as Harry turned around and open the letter.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry ignored both their questions and read the note:

_'Potter,_

_Come to the Potions Classroom at11 o' clock tonight.Don't be late. _

_P.S. Don't tell you friends_

_Malfoy,' _

The last part (starting from the post script) was handwritten different from the first part. It looked more feminine... So Harry guessed that Arasagi must have done that for Malfoy.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, telling them not to worry about anything. The two left him alone after much convincing in Harry's part and when they went to their Gryffindor dormitories, Harry waited until everyone was asleep, before he went to see Malfoy tonight. He didn't know why Malfoy wanted to see him or why he felt like he ad to go, but he was going and that was final. Once everyone was asleep in his dorm, he got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas into more suitable clothing for roaming the halls of Hogwarts. He then slipped on the Invisilblity cloak that he had inheirited from his father and the Marauder's Map and left the Gryffindor Tower, to the dungeons

**Author's Note:**Please review!


End file.
